Sleeping Beauty
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Nearlly EveryoneXAl? So... Sleeping Beauty Alphonse? Not the fairytale


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

They didn't expect that sleep could hurt...

Pairing: EveryoneXAl? (Sus!)

Rating: PG-13, hopefully humor(corny), disturbing? drama? fluff?

Notes: Random people who should be 'dead' are alive here (xcept Trisha, since she started everything, haha!), since it'll add spice. Anyways... This isn't your normal 'Sleeping Beauty' story!XD (BTW, it's not much the fairytale story)

And again, in the manga, Alphonse can't sleep when he was in armor. D A bit of manga and anime combined, FYI. So things will get a bit confusing in the start. I'll try to explain everything who's who on the way. (No, i'm not talking about old man 'Who'.XD)

(Be thankful I didn't put the GBA chara's here.)

A few SPOILERS!(kinda)

**The Sleeping Beauty**

Alphonse Elric has just been freed from his Armor body. Though his brother's automail limbs can't be returned, (which most people expected. 'Yay! I won't lose a customer!' Winry thought) and Edward told his younger brother that's okay, "At least your body is returned..."

His once Armor shell was placed in his room, at the side of his bed, at their new home (old home actually, the three remaining Elric's made it with their instant clap-alchemise. Oh, Handy.) when it was built. Al was happy to have his 'past body' with him in his room. It's still a part of 'him', right?

The day Alphonse was restored, it was like he was born again... Birthday party maybe?

The Elric's and the Rockbell's partied, they've also invited Roy and his men with them, then the royalty from Xing. All of them weren't sure though if they should be welcoming the certain Homunculus' since the Fuhrer King Bradley 'happily' walked in with them (, and handed Ed a bunch of banana's)-- that's not the point! Why would they welcome THE enemy?

Envy was the one to protest, he furiously points to a certain group of 'chimera's' happily eating and having fun with Alphonse, "What's Greed and his lackeys doing here?"

Edward sighed, feeling helpless, "We didn't want them here. Al personally invited them!"

After a few more hour's, the good guys team gave up from getting rid of the Homunculus' since they've separated and are now everywhere.

Lust's flirting with Havoc, the poor man's shaking in fear.

Sloth's flirting with Hohenheim, the man looked TOO happy, and this annoyed both his son's.

Envy's copying each and everyone of the guest's, but he couldn't go near Ran Fan (surely she'll know it's him).

Gluttony's trying to munch on... a brown-skinned... orange(yellow?) clothed-- person?

"Scar? How'd the hell did you get in here?" Ed screamed, he wasn't expecting this man to be here! Scar just glared at the Fullmetal Alchemist then returns on to attempting to remove the chubby Homunculus off his arm.

"Niisan," Al tip-toed towards his brother, "Don't worry, I know that Scar-san isn't a bad person. Let him stay." the smile on Al's face made Ed feel more terrible. It was Al's usual line about Scar, but still...

Anyways... This party's getting long (and out of plan)... _It's totally ruined,_ Ed thought. How he badly wanted this to be just a simple party.

What do THEY care about Al's party? It's...

... To welcome Al's rebirth...

Edward sighed, depressed.

_Edward, 17. Alphonse, 16._

Both underage and shouldn't be drinking.

Hohenheim was beside his son's and was happily pushing them to drink from the bottle he was drinking on. They couldn't refuse. It was their own father who's insisting! (A father that's lived for hundred's of years and has already forgotten how old is the legal drinking age.)

Just a few gulps and both were knocked out. It was anticipated since both were sleepy, tired, and just got drunk. Hohenheim shook his head, "Party's over! Everyone can stay and rest here for the night." he announces. Everyone gave a sound of agreement and instantly made themselves comfortable and slept in random places.

(Still, this party isn't what the story is about...) At last it was over.

The eldest Elric carries his young Alchemist's to their room. (Damn, he's strong) Edward first, then he brought Al to his room. He tuck's in his youngest and kisses him on the forehead. He's very happy that he's able to see Al in his normal body.

Hohenheim quietly leaves the room whispersing 'Goodnight' as he closes the door.

It was...

_... Al's first night of sleep when he was transmuted back into a human..._

(And this is where the real story starts...)

Edward woke up with a headache... not because he was drunk last night, he's sure that it's already gone since he woke up REALLY late.

It's because he fell off his bed, headfirst. "Ow.. sh..." he cursed, then hurriedly sit's down on the floor and nurses his aching head with his hands.

When he was already feeling fine, he leaves his room...

His lips curled into a smile as the image of 'waking up' a human Alphonse came to mind. _Hah, can't wait for the morning's when he'll be waking ME up_. he giggles to himself, looking stupid as he walked the empty hallways, _Mmm, seeing Al in the morning with an apron on and holding a ladle-- _

_--huh?_

The hallways weren't that empty, Edward has just noticed that the door to Alphonse's room was open. _He's awake? Already?_ he expected too much to be the one waking his younger brother but...

As Ed walked closer to Al's room, he could hear a deep voice from inside the room, "Alphonse?... Alphonse?..." it called over and over again, it was their father's voice. Ed started to wonder.

He enters Al's room...

Ed looked shocked as he saw Hohenheim looking pale and troubled, patting Al's cheek's, and calling his youngest son's name over and over. The young form on the bed wasn't reacting...

_Al died because of drunkenness on the night he was restored!_ Ed horribly thought (such a sad ending...) as he stared at his pitiful looking father. He heard footsteps behind him, then a yawn from that certain person behind him.

"Sir Hohenheim's been trying to wake up Alphonse-kun for 2 hour's now." Edward turns and found Roy there, not a hint of worry on his face. He lightly pats the Fullmetal Alchemist at the back "He's still breathing. We made sure yesterday that he won't 'forget' how to breathe, so he won't die of that.--" the Colonel's faces to the side, "-- Right men?"

"Oh!" Havoc, Breda, Farman and Fury agreed. Hawkeye shook her head feeling really stupid around these people.

Edward nervously laughs, THAT didn't help... He retuns his eyes onto his father and younger brother, then he approaches them. "Care to tell me 'seriously', why Al's not waking?" his arms crossed over his chest. He looks down on Al, he doesn't look dead at all... What's wrong?

"Hmm..." Hohenheim stops patting Al's cheek, he didn't look bothered now. "4 years..." he started, "4 years he wasn't able to sleep when he was in armor, am I right?" he stares directly at his eldest son, he nods. "It seemed that his body's trying to catch up on the sleep he's missed..."

Ed's still confused. "He's..." he swallows, "... going to sleep for 4 years?" he blurted out the first thing that registered on his mind.

(ALL of their guest's were outside the room, quietly listening and already intrigued of what happened.)

His father shook his head, "I'm not sure about that... Surely he's not in a state of comatose, but it's somehow like that. I can honsetly say, it's the only explanation I have..." by the tone of Hohenheim's voice, he was feeling helpless.

What now?

_4 years later..._

Al's still sleeping... still 16 years old... still young... still...

Ed shook his head, _Dammit, Al! Wake up!_

Hohenheim was shoved away from the bed by Edward's automail hand. Then he held Al's sides and started to shake him furiously. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"E-Edward, you'll hurt him!" his father reminded but...

"I know! It'll wake him up for sure!"

Ed stopped shaking when he felt exhausted. "Shouldn't that shaking wake him?" (hey, that rhymes!) he was breathing heavily, Hohenheim shook his head. "He doesn't remember how 'pain' feels like yet... I guess."

Now their guest's are watching the events unfold. Someone should help the poor Elric's!

A 'saving' voice was heard in the middle of the crowd--

"This is the evil Alchemy's doing! Now ALL of you shall pay! See the Elric's have been punished by--"

"-- Cut the crap Scar!" EVERYONE shouted at the Scarred Man. He slowly moves away from the crowd and mumbles random Ishvar punishment crap ('all of you shall pay for going against, I, the avatar of Ishvar...').

Ed stares at his beloved younger brother's sleeping form. Breathing... up... down... up... down... goes the sheets. Still not waking, but alive.

_You're here... but i still can't feel your existence... It's worse than you being in armor..._

"Do you think we ARE punished for using alchemy?" Hohenheim suddenly asks-- he then get's a VERY painful punch on the face with Ed's automail right arm. "One more useless word outta you and I'll punch you out of this house!" now Ed was in a very bad mood. No one was as worried as he was...

He felt a helping hand on his shoulder. He turns to look who it was, but found a picture of 'Elysia holding a book' shoved in front of his face, "What.the.hell...?"

Hughes was holding the picture in front of Ed. "See? Elysia-chan helped you cheer up!" Ed stares at the crazy man as he kisses the picture of his daughter, "She even helped you solve the problem!" he shows the picture to Ed once more.

"Eh?" the young alchemist stared at it confused.

"Alphonse's such a pretty kid! Surely he got his looks from his mom. So he's a 'Sleeping Beauty'!" Hughes points to the book Elysia's holding on the picture, 'Sleeping Beauty'. Nearlly everyone looked unconvinced.

_A fairytale?_

"He's 16!" A playful voice suddenly said out of nowhere, it was Fury.

"Hughes is right, Alphonse-kun is a good-looking boy..." Roy repeated.

"But no one gave Al a curse!" Winry pouted.

_They're NOT helping..._

All the guest's turns their heads to the man at the certain corner. Scar.

Scar looked back at them with a '?' look on his face, everyone looks away, shaking their heads. ('It can't be Scar. That's giving him too much credit')

_The answers are getting weirder and weirder..._ Ed was loosing hope. Why did everyone thought of believing something not real? A fairytale!

_'The kiss of sleeping beauty's prince charming will wake her...'_ the line suddenly enters Ed's mind. Could it be? The person he loves the most will be able to wake him?

"There should be a handsome 'prince', as I recall..." Lin Yao added, everyone glowers at the future prince. "I'm NOT talking about myself, though I AM handsome..." he reasoned out.

It can't be... Ed already tried to shake his younger brother to death awhile ago, but he still wouldn't wake up.

And once again... their father says the stupidest things. "Then the people who he loves, and who loves him, should kiss him on the lips!" Hohenheim grins at everyone's surprised stare at him.

"WHAT? Allow THESE people to take Al's 'first kiss' away?" Ed protest's, "No WAY! I'd let them kiss Al on the lips!"

Everyone narrows their eyes on Ed. "What?"

His Brother-complex was obvious, and "You're just jealous!" all shouted in unison at Ed.

_Forgive me Al..._

Ed gave everyone a death-glare, _I couldn't stop them from doing this foolish solution..._

"Ed! Wanna kiss him first? I'm giving you the chance!" his father asks, but Ed didn't answer.

He was afraid to know who would want to kiss Al...

HIS Alphonse.

It was a very painful and disturbing thought.

Whoever they are... they're just pedophile's who'd want a piece of Al. Ed shivers at the idea. _I'll just wait for the 4 years if ever I was given a chance..._

But 4 years... it's too long...

"I can't believe a lot of people want to help your little brother wake up." Envy teased the shorty-Alchemist. "Disgusting, ne?" after pestering, he leaves Ed's side, laughing.

Ed was sitting outside Al's room. _Perverts..._ he mentally cursed.

Winry notices that Ed still looked pissed, she sits beside him. "I get it." she suddenly started.

"Get what?"

"Since everyone thinks Al is cuter than you!" she was giggling, Ed wasn't happy about it. "Go away..."

"I think this isn't... nice." Fury stuttered, as he looks down at the sleeping boy as Hohenheim whispers something and lightly kisses Al on the lips, nothing bad on that. The old man looked depressed though.

Now Ed was watching. Uninterested. How can a fairytale work? He never did liked those stupid children stories...

... Though Al did. He loves to read fairytales when they were still kids, before they started to read Alchemy related books.

Ed's eyes widens as Roy approaches Alphonse's bed, "Kiss him and you're dead!" Ed rushes to push Roy away, but the taller man was able to dodge Ed's approach. "Don't worry, Fullmetal. Just a peck on his sweet lips will satisfy me." he evilly grins, but he did just peck Al's lips.

Ed was about to strangle his colonel, "Roy--!"

"Mnn..." everyone looked at the sleeping boy on the bed as they heard a moan from him. Roy gave a 'Heh' sound as he licks his lips and leaves the bedside. Al was just sleeping, of course he'll still move... but that was a reaction after a kiss! (Now Hohenheim wonders why Al didn't even made a sound when he kissed him)

The next person to head towards the bed was... Edward?

Ed just stared as 'he' walked towards Al's bed, a few seconds of thinking, his mind register's who it was, "ENVY!" the fake-Ed looked at the real Ed and snickers. "You are his love, right? I'm just posing as you so that he'll wake up now!... IF it WILL work."

Ed rushes at Envy but he was too fast, he leans and got to kiss Al on the cheek's, and he jumps away from the angry shorty. He changes back to his real face, and waited if Al will react...

Didn't even move... just his usual breathing. Envy frowns. _Of course, he knows you're not me. _Ed was thankful that Al didn't react to this Homunculus.

Winry approaches Al, and gave him a light kiss. Ed didn't need to stop her, she IS a friend of Al's...

Al smiles a little and the automail mechanic was able to "Yay!".

"Oh yeah. You pass as a 'Prince charming', machine-freak." Ed teased.

Winry fumes, "The sleeping beauty is a 'guy', dumbass. So he needs a princess to kiss him! NOT a literal (gay) prince," she argues, though she does have a point.

Ed was about to stop the next person from reaching Al, but... "Don't stop me, Edward Elric! My faith will save Alphonse Elric."

Everyone gave a blank stare (Cool, Scar is gonna do a 'flying kiss' with his right hand.) as Scar gently touches Al's cheek's with his 'left' hand, and mumbles some random Ishvar prayer, then he removes it and gently kisses Al's forehead.

Ed looked disgusted, "You kiss like an old man." everyone nods in agreement in the background.

Scar didn't comment and left the room. (He IS somehow an old man. He accepted that!)

The Fullmetal Alchemist notices a certain tall Homunculus who's eyeing his younger brother on the bed. "If you're planning to kiss him. Go on. I don't want you to kidnap him just to do that." he allowed the Ultimate Shield.

"Oh? That's so kind fo you." Greed acknowledged showing his sharp teeth, "I'll just do that then." he casually walks in front of Al's bed, leans down and kisses the boy on the lips. Ed narrows his eyes, _It was a very bad idea..._ "Hey! That's too much you perv!" he threw a random vase at the homunculus' head, but he didn't even flinch. (Damn, Shield...)

When Greed was about to move away, to everyone and to his surprise, Al flung his arms around Greed's neck, giving him a loving embrace. "Ack!" the kid doesn't want to let go. (Al was smiling)

"Awww..." was the only reaction of the audience (Ed gaped), but Greed was shaking his head "C-can't breathe, damm-it!", his hands were trying to push the still sleeping kid back on his bed. Now Dorchet, Roah and Martel helps their breathless leader. (They found the scene amusing though)

At last, Al let's go of the Homunculus. (Al didn't look happy) His three chimera friends were laughing at him as he catches his breath, "Not funny..." he growled. Ed was also sniggering as he approaches the man to congratulate him, "Al has just proven he likes you! And he has also proven that even THE Ultimate Shield has no match for his hugs."

Greed wears his sunglasses in a hurry (he was actually glaring at the Elric), and he leaves the room followed by his friends, ("Greed! He likes you! He likes you!")

"Edward, you're enjoying this, are you?" Hohenheim asks as Edward stands beside him, arms crossed. "They're making a fool of themselves. Let them be..." his eldest son grumbled.

"I'm kind of excited to know how Al would react to your kiss. Will he wake up or just react?"

_He'll definitely wake up once I kiss him... He knows it's me..._ Ed positively thought. Hoping Al WILL wake up...

His eyes linger to the long haired swordsman who's approaching Al's bed, Lin Yao.

"Ed, watch me as the authentic Prince gives your lovely young brother a kiss!" Lin announced, but he was instantly pulled away from the bed even before he could run to the sleeping beauty. Old man Who and the lovely ninja Ran Fan was holding his upper garments, obviously not amused to see their young prince kissing another guy. (Could Ran Fan be jealous?XD)

Ed shook his head. _They ARE making a fool of themselves..._

"Lust, can I try?" Gluttony hungrily looked at the sleeping boy on the bed as he asks his female companion. Lust just smiles sweetly, "Go ahead, Gluttony." she was oblivious of what Gluttony might do--

Ed panics as the chubby Homunculus jumps on top of Al's bed. "You wouldn't dare--!" he scrambles to his feet to stop Gluttony from eating his brother whole!

Gluttony was holding Al in his huge hands, and his mouth was wide open ready to swallow the sleeping boy. He stops as soon as he see's Ed running towards him. "Can't?" he asks innocently.

"You'll kill him! Put him down now and get out of here!" Ed shouted angrily. His automail arm already transmuted into a blade, he was ready to beat the crap out of the Homunculus if he won't leave.

"Meanie!" Gluttony brings Al back down on his bed and left with Lust...

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm the only one caring for Al here?" Ed screamed.

"What do you mean? We're doing this for Al so he would wake up!" Havoc steps forward, throwing his half-smoked cigar somewhere inside the room, (o.o;;) "We all care about him that's why I'm going to sacrifice a kiss for him." he added.

Ed rolls his eyes, "Right... you have enough kisses to give Al, you know..."

The 2nd lieutenant's lips hasn't even touched Al's when, "Ha-ching!" Havoc moves away stunned, seeing the 'sleeping beauty' suddenly sneezed. Was he really sleeping? Havoc scratches the back of his head. "I think Al wanted to say that your breath stinks." his best friend, Breda, comments.

"Tch!" Havoc walks outside.

The next one was unimaginable and must be stopped...

"Stand back Edward Elric, for I-- Alex Louis Armstrong-- shall give young Alphonse Elric the kiss of life and love handed down from--!"

Much to everyone's horror, thingking that Al need's their help, they tried to pull the half-naked man away from Al's bed. But he was TOO strong--

Edward couldn't bare to watch--

As Armstrong tried to embrace Al, the young boy turns to the side as if he was evading the muscle-man's hug's and kisses. This depresses Armstrong and he sadly walks away, while everybody gave a sigh of relief, 'specially Edward.

_Who's next...?_ Ed eyes Fury.

"Uhm... I'll keep my first kiss reserved for someone else." he nervously laughs. Hohenheim looks around the room "So... who feels the same? Please raise your hands..."

Nearlly most of the guest's inside the room raises their hands. "No more people who wants to kiss Alphonse?" nobody moves foward...

They suddenly heard Al's voice, he was giggling! Everyone turns to look at Al on the bed and found Black Hayate was continuously licking Al's cheek's. Everyone sweatdrops, 'the puppy made the sleeping beauty laugh...'

"Now now..." Hawkeye carries the puppy away from the bed, the licking stops, so Al's face returned to his calm sleeping self.

_At last... no one wanted to kiss Al anymore... I didn't expect that a lot of these perverts wanted to have a piece of him that badly._ Ed looks at Winry, _She's our friend... AND the only female who kissed Al._

"It's your turn, Edward!" Ed was surprised as Hohenheim pushes him forward in front of Al's bed. "Kiss him!" everyone called out at Ed.

It was like everyone was waiting for Ed to do this...

Ed wipes Al's sleeping face with a clean cloth... _At least I shouldn't worry about your first kiss being taken away..._ he grins, _We've already had each others 'first kiss' when we were young..._

He leans a bit towards Al, enough closeness so he can whisper something in his youger brother's ear. "Al... Your prince is here. So please wake up... I'd do anything to have you back..."

Ed leans closer... to give his first kiss to Al's new body...

The kiss was long and sweet, just like how they did it years ago...

_Why can't the scene be more romantic? _he thought.

Ed let's go. Him and everyone waited if Al would wake up but...

... nothing...

... not even a twitch...

Everybody was suddenly dispirited. If Ed's kiss doesn't work... What will wake Alphonse now?

"I knew it... Fairytales suck!" Edward sarcastically laughed. He was hurt... Al might not wake up for 4 long years...

(Naw... he's just overacting. Everyone's overacting!)

Edward swayed when he stood up and accidentally bumped the Armor(Al) that's beside Al's bed. It started to shook, "Ah!" Ed tries to stop it from falling but... "Al!"

Everybody just stares. 'Al? Which Al? The sleeping Al or the Armor-Al?' nobody even moved to give Ed a hand.

The armor was too heavy, Ed couldn't take it. The armor fell on top of the bed-- directly over the sleeping Al!

"GHA!" the 'sleeping' Alphonse cried out under the weight of the armor. Everyone's eyes widens, as they saw Al struggling to push off the armor that's over him. He's awake!

"Al! Al!" Edward rushed towards the bed, everyone does the same thing and carried the heavy suit of armor and placed it back to where it belonged.

Al was woken up by his own self...

"Ow! Niisan! Do you have to wake me up by making me fall on myself?" Al cried as he sat up, obviously 'hurt' by the armor's fall. Ed narrows his eyes, "Wha? We've been trying to wake you up for hours now!" even if he was scolding Al, his voice oddly sounded 'happy'.

Al took a look around the room, he was surprised to see everyone there. All innocently smiling down at him. "What's up?" he asks confused

He was pushed back down the bed as his brother tackles him and embraces him tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake now..."

"Eh...?"

Everyone has peacefully left the Elric's home, after they explained what happened (and Al looking disgusted at the people who kissed him), and Al thanking all of them for their trouble (and sorry for being the trouble.)

As they waved goodbye to the last guest who left. (Roy and co.)

"Remind me to brush my teeth thoroughly after this," Al laughs nervuosly as he waved goodbye. Then he faces the two older Elrics who were laughing. "Do you think it was the effect of the alcohol you made us drink last night?" the question was directed to their father.

"Alcohol? What alcohol?" Hohenheim asks blankly. His son's glared at him.

"Anyways..." Ed started as they enter the house. "What if you're difficult to wake up again tomorrow?"

Al was silent for awhile, thinking, "Push me out of the bed--?"

"--Or we'll just crash the armor again on you!" Ed interrupts, grinning evilly. "Very funny Niisan..."

"Right. It IS funny, Sleeping Beauty!" his older brother teased. Al's eye widens, "No I'm NOT!" he shouted at his brother, embarassed.

"Haha! Your prince is the Knight in rusting armor!"

"Are you teasing my armor-self?"

"Just be sure to wake up early next time. Or we'll surely use your other-self again on you."

_It was a memorable welcome party... somehow..._

_It did felt that Al was reborn again..._

Al looked up at his armor-self that night.

_"I am 'here' now..."_ he whispers, then smiles, "Thank you for taking care of me..." he giggles, "Up until now..."

**Wakas**

I was a bit embarassed fo the kissing parts. Sorry about that...

Uhm... 'Ha-ching!' is the sound effect we use in the Philippines for sneezing, FYI.

Then... This is the real ending I've thought about, but there's another ending (stupider than this one), since I was bored and sleepy on the day I made this.

I nearlly planned to delete this fic because of it's silly-ness, but to tell everyone honestly, I enjoyed writing it. So I let my aniki read it and then he helped me fix some of the plot (what plot?). 'Specially about Greed since I couldn't think anything evil to do to him since... Yeah...

I love my sleep, obviously

060605

Please leave your e-mail's anonymous people's! I would love to e-mail the people who reviews my fics!

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
